


urgency

by nai_mikado



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Creampie, F/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_mikado/pseuds/nai_mikado
Summary: short creative writing- o n e   s h o t -





	urgency

Their hot breath is visible in the cold night. The smell of alcohol, tobacco and his cologne mix in the space between them, low gasps and hums can be heard.

_Thud._

He pushed the items on the little desk down with one hand, the other never leaving her hips, guiding, no, pushing her towards the now empty space.  
With a swift motion he lifts her up on the desk and his fingers creep up her barely covered thighs. She hums in appreciation, whispering sweet words of encouragement into his right ear and kissing his earlobe afterwards.  
His gaze softening but still burning with need and lust, he leans in for a passionate, yet short kiss, which gets returned with equal passion.

_Drip._

She feels herself burn up, her cheeks flushed and core now dripping wet. He moves on to work his mouth on her neck, slowly moving to the collarbone and finally slipping the thin fabric off her shoulders, revealing her peaked nipples.  
Her foreshadowing of the day made her foresee this situation and just like that she decided to not wear any underwear. His delighted expression of this discovery is easily seen, he doesn't waste time and starts tasting them.  
Her hands are automatically tangling in his hair, softly brushing over it and pulling slightly every time he bites one of them. The moans and heavy breathing echo through the cold and empty apartment.  
One of his hands now moving to her lower regions discovers her lack of panties as well and he gives the wet heat an experimental flick.  
Her grip on his hair tightens at that and so he repeats his actions, now moving one finger slowly in and out of her, easily adding another. His low voice speaking words of praise which makes her tighten up.  
With each stroke her moans and gasps get louder, accompanied by the sound of wet squelching and dripping. She looks at him, her gaze clouded by lust, her mouth forming the word "Please".  
He smirks, stops his actions and steps back to unbuckle his pants. Her hands also reach for his buckle, helping him out. His semi-hard boner clearly visible through his boxers.  
She strokes it through the fabric, enjoying the feeling of warmth against her hand.  
His hand reaching up to her throat, grabbing her firmly and pushing her back against the wall and desk, his other, stripping himself free from the restraints.  
Her breath hitches, clearly turned on, she spreads her legs in a very suggestive and inviting way. Dark eyes sparkle with mischief. He uses the tip to do small circles at her clit, making her flinch.

_Thud._

To her surprise he doesn't waste a second and slams himself inside of her, sheathing himself fully inside. A low groan escapes him, her walls tighter than he expected, hugging him nicely.  
Her eyes almost roll back from the action, her legs pulling him closer, encouraging him to stay inside for a while. He ignores that gesture and picks up a speed that's comfortable for him, his one hand gripping her throat, and the other her hip.  
Loud skin on skin slaps, accompanied by high moans and low grunts that echo through the entryway. The little desk shaking under the impact. She moans. Every deep thrust hitting her cervix, making her drool. Eyes pleading for more.  
Just more of everything. Lost in the moment their gaze meets, both drowning in the pleasure the other one provides.

_Smack._

The ripping noise of a slap echoes. Her right breast now slightly red, her eyes full of shock. Another slap, his thrusts never slowing down, her moans never stopping.  
She tightens up at every slap that comes her way, his breath ragged from her hugging walls. He lets his hand rest on her neck once again, holding her in a firm grip.  
Loud thrusts get faster, harder. Their breath mingling faces inches from each other. His gaze lingers on her swollen lips which were now wet from her drool. He pulls her in for a short, rough kiss while making sure he thrusts into her as deep as he can.  
With her thighs now trembling she tries to pull him closer, immersing herself in their harsh kiss. He breaks the kiss first, breathing heavily. No words are needed for both of them to know what the other wants.  
Her high moans hall from the walls. Now eager for release he moves in fast, hard thrusts, one hand moving over to her clit to draw small circles over it. Her eyes rolling back, a silent moan and a few thrusts later she comes.  
Breathing heavily and with lust clouded eyes she pulls him closer, begging him to come inside of her.  
He follows suit, a low growl escaping him at the sight.  
They stay like that for a few moments.  
Their breathing slowly calming down.  
Her legs still holding him in place, not letting go.  
She kisses his neck, whispering sweet words of gratitude.

_Drip._

Their juices now dripping over the little desk and onto the floor.  
 _Oh, what a mess._


End file.
